


Unexpected

by TenSpencerRiedPlease



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Jord and Lazar are Good Bros, Laurent is a Less Good Bro, M/M, Oblivious Damen, Punk(ish) Laurent, Random & Short, but he tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenSpencerRiedPlease/pseuds/TenSpencerRiedPlease
Summary: Laurent sighs as he finds himself in detention yet again but he is sitting beside Damen, his older brother’s hot best friend so there was that. Across the room Jord and Lazar were all but bouncing out of their seats making some obscene gestures in reference to Damen thanks to Laurent’s well-known crush on him. Well, well known to everyone but Damen and Auguste of course. He sits back in his seat and considers his options.While he thinks he runs the tongue ring no one- aside from his friends- knew he had between his teeth, contemplating the best way to go about this. “You have a tongue piercing?” Damen asks, interrupting Laurent’s thoughts and deciding how this was going to go for himself.





	Unexpected

Laurent sighs as he finds himself in detention yet again but he _is_ sitting beside Damen, his older brother’s hot best friend so there was that. Across the room Jord and Lazar were all but bouncing out of their seats making some obscene gestures in reference to Damen thanks to Laurent’s well-known crush on him. Well, well known to everyone but Damen and Auguste of course. He sits back in his seat and considers his options. He had an hour stuck in this room with Damen and he was sure he could make it count given that anyone with basic functioning senses knew Damen had a highly predictable type that Laurent was practically tailor made for.

While he thinks he runs the tongue ring no one- aside from his friends- knew he had between his teeth, contemplating the best way to go about this. “You have a tongue piercing?” Damen asks, interrupting Laurent’s thoughts and deciding how this was going to go for himself.

He smiles, “sure. Don’t tell Auguste, he’ll lose his mind,” Laurent says, rolling his eyes. He loved his older brother but he was a bit too over protective. He even went to a community college just to stay close to Laurent, though he was sure he also hadn’t wanted to leave Damen behind when he graduated either. Damen was in his last year and then he fully expected that he and Auguste would run off together. Laurent didn’t mind being left here for another two years, he had Lazar and Jord to entertain him in the meantime and they were characters that was for sure. And they also knew the value of loyalty.

Damen licks his lips and frowns a little, clearly confused by his reaction but Laurent isn’t a moron so he plays on it. His lips curl up just a bit as he catches the ball of the piercing between his teeth. A quick glance across the room shows that he’s almost managed to catch the attention of half the room and he wasn’t even looking at them. Jord is smacking Lazar back into focus and Laurent’s lips curl higher. “Um,” Damen says intelligently. “I uh, didn’t know you had any piercings.”

“I have two actually,” Laurent tells him and he smiles again. Damen blinks a few times like his brain has short circuited, which it probably has. Laurent had that affect on people and he knew it, which was why it was so fun to take advantage of it.

Damen looks him over and upon finding no immediate piercings he tilts his head to the side. “Where’s the second one?” he asks.

Laurent just smiles, “classified,” he says and he turns to his homework. Damen is still watching him but Laurent pretends like he doesn’t notice this and works through his math problems easily. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Lazar and Jord all but throwing themselves out of their seats waving their arms around silently like they expected him to do something. Damen was so damn focused on Laurent that, unlike everyone else in the room, he didn’t even notice Jord and Lazar’s dramatics.

*

“Dude, what the hell?” Lazar asks as they all exit the detention room.

“Yeah,” Jord throws in, “what was that? You totally _had_ him and then you basically threw him back to the sea.”

Laurent rolls his eyes at the stupid analogy and sighs, “ _who_ is the brains of the operation?” he asks the other two.

Lazar rolls his eyes right back at Laurent, “don’t even pull that shit,” he says.

“ _Who_ is the brains of the operation?” he asks again.

Jord and Lazar both sigh and mumble insults under their breath, “you,” Jord finally mumbles.

“Exactly. And I didn’t say anything further because I already played my hand, giving Damen more information would only give him what he wants,” Laurent says in a matter-of-fact tone.

“Isn’t that what you want? To give Damen what he wants?” he asks.

Laurent rolls his eyes again and presses his fingers to his temples, “you two are brainless twits sometimes, I _swear_. No, I don’t want to give Damen what he wants because then there’s no reason to come back for more. Honestly, use your brains,” he tells them.

Jord and Lazar exchange looks, “okay that’s actually pretty good,” Lazar says. He sounds surprised and Laurent is offended by it. Of al the plans they’ve made and all the trouble he’s talked them into and out of again he would have thought they figured out that Laurent was intelligent.

Apparently not. “Yes, it is. Besides, I need to let Damen sit with his feelings for a bit given that he’s only ever seen me as Auguste’s little brother until I apparently uncovered an interest in piercings I doubt he even knew he had.” Laurent considers Damen’s past love interests to determine if any of they had piercings. Erasmus he knew didn’t thanks to too much information from Torveld, he couldn’t remember that girl Damen dated for a few months, something with an L but he doubted she had piercings either. Jokaste seemed the most likely to modify her body but Laurent knew her well enough to know she was like him- if she had any kind of body modifications there was an express purpose and since he couldn’t see a purpose for her to alter her body he doubted she had piercings. Unless maybe Kastor was into them but Laurent knew him well enough to know that was doubtful, and that Jokaste’s interest in him was superficial at best.

That meant he had something that stuck out in Damen’s mind besides looking similar to everyone else he’s taken an interest in. That worked out nicely for him, especially considering he also had the disadvantage of being his best friend’s younger brother. He’s noticed Laurent before, mostly in the last few months, but he damn well knew Laurent was off limits if he didn’t want to get on Auguste’s bad side. It made things difficult for Laurent to plan around but he’s been at this game awhile, he knew how to wait to make his move and lucky for him he didn’t even need to wait really. His tongue piercing made his move for him and Damen was interested right away. Luck was on his side, it seemed.

*

Obviously Damen had noticed Laurent before being stuck in detention with him, _everyone_ noticed Laurent after he hit puberty. He’d been a cute kid sure but puberty turned him into a fucking _sculpture_. The comparison was apt considering how many people thought Laurent was a heartless bitch. If Damen hadn’t known him basically his whole life he probably would have thought that too given how well Laurent played the asshole card. But he has known Laurent for most of his life so he knew all about those times when he’d sing along to Auguste’s bad pop music (which was secretly Damen’s not that he would have admitted it at fifteen), and he knew about Laurent’s secret love of Disney movies, and there was that time he got stuck in the tree house in his back yard. It was hard to see him as cold hearted when he had several memories of Auguste and Laurent baking together and throwing cookie dough at each other while laughing.

That said he mostly kept away from Laurent due to the one time Auguste caught Damen checking him out. It had been completely unconscious in his defense but Auguste had made it pretty clear that Damen wasn’t to show any kind of interest in his brother. Damen had agreed to keep his eyes to himself and it hadn’t been a problem until that damn tongue piercing was discovered. If Damen had been asked about his interest in piercings before he would have said he wasn’t fond of them, but then Laurent had that damn silver ball caught between his teeth and Damen had to stop himself from all but throwing himself at Laurent’s feet. Attractive wasn’t even the right word for it. And where was that second piercing? Damen wanted to know now.

It made his life exceedingly more difficult considering Laurent, who he usually saw roughly twice a day, was suddenly _everywhere_ and so was that damn tongue piercing of his. He toyed with it often and Damen had to wonder how the hell he never noticed before. There were a lot of things he didn’t notice about Laurent before he started looking- like his strangely punk wardrobe. When did that happen? Damen really, _really_ wanted to know because it was a hot look on him and he was kind of disappointed that he’s missed out on looking all this time. And then there was Laurent’s grave in damn near everything he did, even eating looked graceful on him. And his _hair_ , Damen would spend actual dollars to run his fingers through it just once.

“Jesus Damen, stop staring,” Nikandros tells him as he sits down across from him in the shitty cafeteria seats.

“He makes a point, you’re practically burning a hole through his skull,” Erasmus tells him somewhat regretfully.

Torveld just laughs, “no keep staring, I want to see how he tears you to shreds when he turns out down. Have you guys ever heard him do it? It’s honestly prime time entertainment,” he says.

Nik snorts, “you didn’t think it was funny when it was you,” he points out.

“Uh, excuse you I didn’t get turned down, he just didn’t show interest. There’s a difference,” Torveld says in his own defense.

“He didn’t even tear strips off you?” Damen asks. “Damn, that’s cold,” he says and laughs. Torveld flips him off and Erasmus shakes his head at the two of them.

“Well I think that Laurent doesn’t want to date anyone. I mean he’s been pretty crystal clear about it for… well since he got here,” he points out.

Yeah, Damen was well aware that Laurent has been all but beating suitors off with a stick since he entered high school. The disadvantages of being pretty, he supposed. “You guys don’t think that maybe… knowing him for awhile would like get me into his good graces, do you?” he asks.

Torveld looks shocked but Nikandros looks downright betrayed. “Dude, first of all it’s against the bro code to fuck your best friend’s little brother and also I don’t want to listen to Auguste whine and cry about it. Second, there is no was Laurent DeVere will be interested in you because Laurent DeVere is hell on wheels and he isn’t interested in anyone. So drop this and go screw someone else that’s blonde and pretty,” Nik tells him, waving his hand around for emphasis.

Damen rolls his eyes, “I’m not just interested because he’s blonde, Nik,” he says.

Torveld snorts, “name one thing about him that doesn’t relate to his looks that makes you think you’d be compatible,” he says.

“We both know al the lyrics to every song in Moana,” Damen says without missing a beat.

Erasmus laughs, “oh my god, Laurent doesn’t know the lyrics to Moana songs. He can’t like Disney things, he’s basically the devil.”

He expected the other two to fall for that crap, but Erasmus he expected more out of. Probably because he wasn’t around for the drama that happened with Laurent between the ages of eleven and thirteen when everyone else, minus Torveld though he came to know Laurent well later, was. It wasn’t like Erasmus had any real reason to think Laurent was terrible aside from rumors. Well, and maybe witnessing Laurent verbally flay a few people but in his defense they probably had it coming. Laurent tended to be reactionary in everything but his troublemaking so clearly he was provoked into tearing into half the student body.

“Laurent is _not_ basically the devil and he actually really likes Disney movies,” Damen says.

Nik sighs, “unfortunately I can confirm this. And the Moana thing too because Auguste whined about Laurent dragging him to see the movie three times in theaters.” Yeah, Damen went two of those times and cried like a little bitch both times. Auguste fell asleep somehow and honestly Damen was personally offended by his friend’s obvious lack of taste when it came to movies.

Torveld frowns, “Laurent likes _Disney_ movies? I took him for more of a Godfather kind of guy.”

Damen rolls his eyes, “that’s because you guys basically think of him as a mob boss. He hates that movie, it’s one of Auguste’s favorites and Laurent complains every time he watches it.” The argument that inevitably broke out between the two was hilarious and Damen always broke out the popcorn for it. Laurent always suffered watching to movie anyways and always made Auguste suffer through some Disney movie he liked. The new live action Beauty and the Beast was a favorite of his and Damen too. Auguste, as per usual when it came to good movies, tended to fall asleep.

“He doesn’t like The Godfather? That’s a classic!” Torveld says, clearly offended.

“And after seeing the movie five hundred times thanks to Auguste I find it drab and unappealing,” Laurent says, sneaking up behind them and making Damen in particular jump. He was gong to have a word with Nik about his observation skills later. “So what, pray tell, came up in conversation that led to you guys discussing what movies I like in what looked like a pretty serious fashion?” Laurent asks.

They all stare at Laurent for a solid thirty seconds in silence before Erasmus breaks, “Damen has a crush on you,” he blurts and Damen resists the urge to smack him.

“I hope a bird shits on your science notes,” Damen hisses at him and Erasmus makes an offended noise because he worked hard to color code them in order of importance and by lesson. Torveld looks almost as offended as his boyfriend does, which would have been funny if Damen wasn’t suffering from the worst embarrassment known to man.

Laurent looks amused by all of this, “really now? Interesting,” he says and he walks off after smiling at Damen like he knew something Damen didn’t. Damen couldn’t help but feel sort of like he was in a game of cat and mouse and he was the mouse.

“Uh,” Nik says, “what the fuck just happened here?” Good question, Damen thinks.

*

Lazar and Jord are all but rolling on the ground laughing, “oh my _god_ , Erasmus just outed him like that? Dude, if that were me I’d never speak to him again,” Lazar says between wheezes. Jord nods along as Pallas walks by and Laurent smiles, seeing an opportunity.

“Pallas,” he calls and Lazar stops laughing immediately as Pallas turns around. “Lazar is quite fond of you, he’s always mooning over your ass during soccer games, no pun intended,” he says. Lazar lets out a long, thin squeak and Jord starts laughing all over again.

Pallas looks surprised, “really?” he asks, looking down at himself like he was trying to find something that Lazar would be attracted to. Given Pallas’ general involvement in sports versus Lazar’s interest in being the school bad boy he could see why Pallas was confused.

“Yes really, you should ask him out,” Laurent says.

Pallas gives him a suspicious look, “this isn’t some sort of cruel prank of yours, is it?” he asks. Laurent turns to face Lazar and raises an eyebrow as if to ask him what this was. If Lazar had actually gotten off his ass and done something about his attraction to Pallas before this Laurent wouldn’t have been driven to such measures. Plus the timing was impeccable if he did say so himself.

“Uh no, it’s not a prank. I don’t think anyways- Laurent could be screwing me over too here for all I know. I mean aside from being a dickhead and basically asking you out for me,” Lazar tells Pallas.

Laurent smiles and leans back to let the two of them work it out while Jord continues laughing. “I’d be quiet if I were you,” he tells him, “or I’ll go find Aimeric and see how he feels about you.” Jord shuts up basically immediately and Laurent laughs. He wouldn’t actually, he and Aimeric had a shared history he’d rather not be reminded of but it was amusing to watch Jord squirm.

“You’re seriously interested in _me_?” Pallas asks Lazar, giving him the same suspicious look Laurent got before. Lazar shoots Laurent an irritated look but he shrugs, knowing how this would work out anyways. He’s noticed Pallas notice Lazar’s presence at his games and honestly he had to be there for _something_ , now Pallas knew it was his ass and not drug deals. Well, it was drug deals _and_ Pallas’ ass.

“Dude, do you even _own_ a mirror? Because if you did you wouldn’t be so surprised,” Lazar says, recovering from Laurent’s throwing him off guard and forcing his hand.

Pallas looks surprised, “am I actually that attractive?” he asks. If it were anyone else Laurent would think he was fishing for compliments but this was Pallas, the guy who paid _way_ too much attention to the sports he played and not enough attention to most anything else, grades aside. He sort of reminded Laurent of Damen, but less interesting and attractive all around.

“Uh, yeah. Your ass is so out of everyone’s league that it has its _own_ baseball league to play in,” Lazar says. Clearly, Laurent thinks, he hadn’t taken the time to look at Damen’s ass. Or admire Damen’s physique considering it was far superior to the lankier Pallas. Laurent recalled watching Auguste and Damen play a game once, something on horseback that required throwing _spears_ of all things- it had some connection to Damen’s cultural past that Laurent no longer remembered. His lack of memory, he thinks, could be forgiven considering he remembered freaking out when a spear had come flying at him and Damen _caught_ it in mid air right before it hit his midsection. Laurent’s jaw had dropped and he knew now that was probably the point where he decided that he was going to marry Damen, he just had to convince Damen of this.

To be fair the last year of planning went well even if things ended up boiling down to luck. Still, his plan worked and that was all that mattered.

Lazar and Pallas continue talking and, like Laurent suspected, they hit it off. Jord looks over at him as Pallas draws closer to where Lazar was sitting on the ground. “Did you know this would happen?” he asks.

Laurent sighs, “by now, Jord, you should know that I know everything. So yes, I knew this would happen. Do you still think he’d never speak to me again for outing him to Pallas?” he asks.

Jord snorts, “hell no, he’ll probably be begging you to plan their first date tomorrow on the phone.” Laurent smiles because yes, that was exactly what was going to happen.

*

Laurent doesn’t intend to run into Damen in the park so he’s surprised when Damen sits down beside him. It was late for a school night, half the reason why Laurent was here rather than elsewhere, but it was odd to find Damen here.

He smiles, “you used to come here all the time but you don’t show up much anymore,” he says. This surprises Laurent because he never told anyone about coming here.

“How do you know that?” he asks.

Damen’s lips quirk back up, “when you were thirteen you went missing once and Auguste freaked out about it so we went looking for you all over town. I found you first but you looked like you needed time to yourself so I left you here. It wasn’t easy convincing Auguste to leave you alone but I managed. Plus I used to come here all the time too before you sort of claimed it for yourself.”

He was certain he knew the night Damen was talking about actually, and he was surprised. Damen must have done more than convince Auguste to leave Laurent alone in the park because Auguste never mentioned him going missing at all and that was the kind of thing his older brother would say something about. And finding out Damen used to come here was a surprise too; Laurent has never seen him here. Well that wasn’t part of his plan.

“Huh. Well, I was bored and its not like Auguste monitors where I am half the time anymore so I came here,” he says. Most of the time he went to Lazar or Jord’s houses but he didn’t feel like dealing with either one at the moment so he came here instead. Running into Damen could be a bonus if he played his cards right though.

Damen snorts, “yeah he does, he just mostly assumes you’ve gone to your friends’ houses now so he doesn’t bother freaking out every time he notices you missing. But, since we’re on the topic of Auguste paying _way_ too much attention to you how the hell did you manage to get your tongue pierced without him noticing? And when did you even get it done?” he asks.

Laurent laughs, shaking his head. Of course Damen wanted to know about that. “I got it done six months ago and I just avoided talking to him for a week. I told him I had a project due the next week right before I got it done so he didn’t get worried, he just assumed I was doing the project I made up,” he says and Damen starts laughing.

“Jesus you’re smart, you think of everything. Auguste is going to be pissed when he finds out his baby brother got a tongue piercing though. He doesn’t much approve,” he says.

Yes, Laurent knew that, which was why he lied when he got it done. And Lazar thought he’d back out of it, _ha_. “Of course I do, strategy is my specialty and I’m rather good at keeping a secret,” he says in a low tone.

Damen smiles and lets out a nervous laugh that Laurent finds surprisingly cute. It felt kind of nice that he could make Damen, someone who was two years older and easily more attractive than him nervous and not in the usual way. “Clearly. I can’t believe no one noticed the tongue ring,” he says, shaking his head.

Laurent smiles, “it’s the tattoo that I consider my crown achievement as far as hiding things goes,” he says and Damen’s eyes near triple in size.

“No fucking way, you do not have a tattoo!”

“Do so, Lazar said I’d never do it so I proved him wrong,” Laurent says proudly. Lazar had had to pay for it because that was the deal and he thought Laurent would walk out but he didn’t. Jord found the whole thing amusing.

“What could you possibly want tattooed to your skin forever?” Damen asks, looking equal parts disapproving and impressed. There was a combination Laurent thought he’d never see but he smiles.

“My family crest. If you tell Auguste about that one I’m fairly certain he’d skin me alive,” he says. His poor big brother, he had no idea what his little brother got into most of the time.

Damen lets out a sharp laugh, “yeah, I am so not telling Auguste. He’ll assume I knew about it the whole time and only just told him out of guilt or something. When he finds out about it call me though, I’m so interested in hearing how you manage to explain to him how you managed to get at least two piercings and a tattoo without parental consent,” he says.

Laurent laughs, “oh that was easy. Being a smooth talker with fake ID gets you places,” he says. Including into bars but he wasn’t going to confess to that at the moment. Damen was on a need to know basis and he didn’t need to know what Lazar, Jord, and Laurent did on Saturday nights.

“You have a fake ID? Jesus, I don’t know you as well as I thought,” Damen says, shaking his head.

“Sure you do, you just didn’t know I also partook in Lazar’s bad habits. Spending too much time with Auguste probably, he thinks I’m sweet and innocent,” Laurent says, shaking his head. Ahh, Auguste, he was too caught up in Laurent being his baby brother to see what was right in front of him this whole time. Most people in their right minds would have been worried when their younger sibling started hanging out with the likes of Lazar even if Jord was there to balance him out but not Auguste. He had a near blind trust in Laurent to make the right choices. To be fair he did, he just also made a bunch of choices he knew his brother would disagree with.

“Shit, until two weeks ago _I_ thought you were sweet and innocent,” Damen says. “Clearly I was wrong about that.”

Yes, he was. “I’m not very innocent at all- sweet is debatable though,” he says, his lips curving up a little as Damen licks his lips. Damen’s eyes flick down to Laurent’s body, giving him a short once over that he’s gotten several times this week from Damen. He was certain that Damen thought he was being subtle about it but he wasn’t, not really. Laurent didn’t mind anyways because unlike everyone _else_ that checked him out Damen made an effort to see past his attraction. Always has. That was all Laurent ever looked for out of anyone who was interested in him but no, only Damen seemed to look past his face to see that he was a person too.

“I think you’re sweet. No one who cries at Mulan isn’t sweet,” he says and Laurent can feel heat rush to his cheeks against his will. Damen smiles at that though, “don’t look so embarrassed, I cried _twice_ in the theater watching Moana so you’re not the only one who cries at random Disney films.”

Laurent remembered that, Auguste had woken up just as Moana’s grandmother returned and asked Damen if he was crying shortly before falling back asleep. Laurent had been more interested in the story than Damen at that point so he hadn’t checked to see if he actually was crying. “I can’t believe you just admitted that out loud,” Laurent says.

“Why not? I’m pretty sure I kind of have a reputation for being sensitive,” he says and Laurent throws his head back and laughs.

“Oh my _god_ no you don’t. You have a ridiculous reputation around sex and I can’t _believe_ you actually have no idea! Everyone is always on about that one time you apparently had sex for seven _hours_. Sounds exhausting but now I kind of want to break the record. That’ll give people something to talk about, hmm?” People always talked about his sex life, or more accurately his lack thereof, all the time anyways. He might as well give the school a topic of conversation they’d never shut up about. He could hear it now, all the students whispering in the halls about frigid Laurent DeVere getting with Damen Akielos, the guy who was known for his ridiculous sex life and apparently didn’t even know about it.

Damen’s brain appears to short circuit a little at Laurent’s words because he blinks a few times in quick succession. “You _what_?” he asks.

“Want to break that record of yours?” Laurent asks and Damen’s mind out and out stops working, Laurent literally watches as his brain cells vacate.

*

Laurent sits under a tree outside tucked under Damen’s arm watching Lazar carry Pallas’ books and all but run after him. “He looks like a fool,” Laurent says, shaking his head and exchanging a knowing look with Jord.

“Why?” Damen asks, “I carry your books for you,” he says.

Yes, because Laurent found it amusing to watch Damen do ridiculous things for him for no reason when he thought he was being nice. “Mmhmm,” Laurent murmurs, exchanging another look with Jord, who looked amused now.

“I can’t believe I ended up the last one single. _Me_. It should be _you_ ,” Jord tells him, earning an offended noise from Damen. Laurent smiles as Damen defends his honor from his best friend and looks around, spying Aimeric walking on the sidewalk nearby. He considers it for a moment before sighing. The things he did for friends.

“Aimeric!” he calls, waving a hand around. He gets a suspicious look from the other teen but he ventures over slowly. “You still do that library thing right?” Laurent asks.

“Yeah, your point?” Aimeric asks, clearly not pleased Laurent was speaking to him. That made two of them.

“Jord is interested. Go talk elsewhere,” he says, waving them both off. Jord shoots Laurent a horrified look, probably because this was way worse than what he did to Lazar. In his defense he hated Aimeric and Aimeric hated him back, he was just nice enough to throw Jord a bone even if that involved an unfortunate interaction with Aimeric.

With one last irritated look from Aimeric he turns to Jord, “well come on then, we can talk in the library. Oh and Laurent, everyone knows you’re lying about breaking Damen’s record,” he throws over his shoulder. Laurent snorts because the line was so unbelievably predictable. Fortunately for him his backup arrived right on time.

“Uh, actually he isn’t. I um… was there technically. I want to bleach my eyes honestly, I even _knocked_ you know? Its common courtesy and he _told me to come in_. I thought my eyes were safe but they weren’t,” Pallas says, looking haunted.

Lazar’s eyes go wide, “you left a witness!” he says, catching Laurent’s plan right away.

Laurent shrugs, “maybe. Or maybe I thought Damen’s strange amount of shyness around sex despite his reputation was fun to play with. We may never know,” he says casually.

“Obviously it was both,” Damen says. “The real mystery here is how you have _two_ tattoos and more than two piercings without anyone noticing all of this.”

“Wait,” Lazar says, “ _what_? Since when did you get another tattoo! And what do you mean more than two piercings!”

“There are things you don’t know about me until you see me naked. I think there’s a lot of fun in that,” he says, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> [My writing Tumblr](https://tenspencerriedplease.tumblr.com/)


End file.
